The present invention is related generally to the field of a drive mechanism for use in a drive train and, more particularly, to a magnetically actuated drive mechanism.
Drive and clutch arrangements are utilized in a diverse array of applications, for example, whenever it is desired to break a drive engagement between a driving member and a driven member. Many clutch arrangements operate in a way which biases the overall clutch mechanism to an engaged configuration in an absence of external actuation. Other arrangements operate by biasing the overall mechanism to a disengaged configuration. One example of the latter is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,232 (hereinafter the '232 patent) which uses permanent magnets to bias the mechanism to a disengaged position. The engaged configuration is achieved by using electromagnets to overcome the force that is applied by the permanent magnets. Unfortunately, it is considered that there are at least two concerns that are associated with the type of mechanism that is taught by the '232 patent, and which are shared to a significant extent with the prior art, in general. First, maintaining the engaged configuration requires a continuous current flow in the electromagnet assemblies. Of course, this concern is likely to be shared with any prior art that uses an electromagnet. Thus, there is a continuous power consumption, which may be of concern in applications that rely on a limited source of electrical power such as, for example, battery power. Second, a loss of power in the engaged configuration results in movement from the engaged configuration to the disengaged configuration. Accordingly, the use of the mechanism of the '232 patent may be problematic when there is a need to avoid power failure related changes in the operational status of the clutch mechanism. In the instance of the use of electromagnets, it should be appreciated that a failure of the electromagnets can mimic a power failure related change, likewise resulting in a change in the operational status of the clutch mechanism.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.